Sometimes Fate Has Other Plans
by Life-in-pink
Summary: After the tragic accident of Liz and Jonas, Cammie and Zach,who despise each other awfully, must put aside their rocky past,to take care of Liz and Jonas' little girl Sophie. Based on the movie Life as We Know It. I was formally known as xXfroyoyumm13Xx.
1. Chapter 1

_**Their first date….**_

Cammie sat on her couch reading a magazine, annoyed that her date was late. She wondered why she even had agreed to go on this date. Probably because Liz said they were perfect for each other, and Liz being Cammie's best friend, she trusted her.

A knock on the door interrupted Cammie's thoughts. _Finally!_ She thought as she got up to go open her front door. As much as she trusted Liz, sometimes Cammie doubted her judgments.

"Am I late?" Zach asked Cammie after an awkward exchange of hellos.

"Well, just an hour… but you know…" She shrugged casually, pretending not to care, even though she was obviously ticked off. She took his appearance in, dressed in an old jeans and t-shirt. He also managed to pull off a baseball cap without looking ridiculous. Ridiculous though, was what Cammie felt like in her heels and fancy dress.

_**Should have been their last date…**_

The pair walked side by side to the parking lot of her apartment building.

"So, which one's yours?" Cammie signaling to a row of cars.

"Uh…" he walked a little farther and paused by a motorcycle. "This one."

"Yeah. Hmm. You know, I'm wearing a dress. Maybe we should just take my car? It's right over there." She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Alright..." Zach smirked at Cammie's tiny smart car.

When they strapped themselves in, Zach's cell phone began to go off, singing an obnoxious rap song, so he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"….. "Oh, hey babe."….. "Eleven? Yeah why don't we, uh, make it ten thirty."

_That's it!_ Cammie couldn't take it anymore. Zach was not worth it. She stormed out of her car while pulling out her cell phone, speed dialing Liz.

"Liz! Promise me I _never_ have to see him again!" She glanced over her shoulder at a smirking Zach climbing onto his motorcycle.

_**But sometimes… (four years later…)**_

Cammie grinned into a camera, holding Jonas and Liz's one-year-old child, Sophie. She was so happy for Liz and Jonas, who are now married with a baby girl.

_**Fate has other plans.**_

Cammie answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?"…. "Yes, this is she." What Cammie heard next was enough for her to drop the house phone onto the floor. A tear slipped from her eye, rolling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Did Liz and Jonas ever speak to you about who would take care of Sophie in the unlikely event that they should both die?"<p>

"No…" Cammie glanced over at Zach, who had said the same thing with a confused face.

"Well…. they named you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know, been a while, huh? i thought of a new story to write, it's based on the movie Life as We Know It, and i need to know if i should continue.<strong>

**Like? Dislike? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Please review, let me know what you think :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i do now own the Gallagher Girls characters, nor do i own the story line the movie Life as We Know It. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, they picked us…. Together?" Zach and Cammie said in unison.

This can't be good. Zach thought about all those times where they had to be together, even though they didn't want to, like at Jonas and Liz's wedding or Sophie's first birthday party. He vaguely remembered Cammie hitting him with a bouquet of flowers while a picture was being taken. He shook his head. This lawyer guy needed to know that he and Cammie just don't work.

"Believe me. I tried to advise them against it... but we have options."

"No, we are not giving this baby up for adopt-" Cammie started.

"What I mean is, we have Jonas' father."

"How old is he? Is he well enough to take care of Sophie?" Cammie was doing all the talking, but Zach didn't even bother because he know Jonas well enough to know that his father was old. Too old. And no way are were thay giving Sophie up for adoption. Zach was in too much of a shock already.

"Well, you might just try and give him a visit."

* * *

><p>At Jonas' fathers house, as soon as Cammie glanced at him she knew it was never going to work. He lived alone, but he had a tube connecting his nose to a machine that she thought was to help him breathe. They sat down on his living room couch.<p>

"So." Zach cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry for the loss of Jonas and Liz."

All Mr. Anderson did was grunt in response.

"Well, now they've left behind Sophie. I think she looks just like you." Zach said.

There was a hissing noise as just then, Sophie, who was playing on the floor decided to pull the tube out of Mr. Anderson's nose and he started to choke.

"Oh Sophie, no!" Cammie sprang out of her seat to plug it back into his nose while Zach picked up Sophie.

"Good as new!" Cammie exclaimed in mock excitement once Mr. Anderson could breathe again.

"Still breathing!" Zach said, waving Sophie's arms in the air.

"Yay!"

They looked at each other, and they both gave a nervous chuckle. They both knew that life was never going to be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's pretty much following close to the movie, but it will branch off later. I know that its a little bit weird the way i write this... i'm trying to write so there is more of a humorcomedic feel to it, but im not sure how... the last part was supposed to be kinda funny, but they way i wrote it... just ruined the moment? idk. also, i know its a short chapter, but i wanted to update soon so i just threw this together. Also, it felt right to cut it off there.**

**ANNNYWAAYYY... disclaimer: I don't own the movie Life as We Know It or the GG series!**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
